Rolfe and Teddy's Picnic
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Roy asks Dick to sit with Lian so he can attend to something. This was my answer to the Teddy Bear Picnic Challenge. Enjoy.


Dick had just gotten out of the shower and had managed to put on some semi clean pants before the phone rang. His hair was still dripping wet, and he wasn't even sure where the phone was under the array of trash. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of searching and a bombardment of ringing Dick found the phone.

"Hey dude, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, Roy, I had to find the phone."

"You know, Rob, Alfred would never approve of your messy apartment, which I'm sure it is."

"Roy, is there a reason you called? I mean besides the nagging."

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering if you could baby-sit Lian for me today. I have, um, stuff to do."

"Okay, do I want to know what stuff you have to do?"

"Sorry, buddy, it's personal. So, can you watch her for me?"

"Of course, you know I don't mind spending time with her. Although, I'm supposed to be meeting Tim for our monthly vent about The Bat day, is it okay if I take her with me?"

"Sure, I think it'll be good for her."

"What do you mean?"

Roy sighed. "Lately she's been talking about how she wants to grow up to be just like Batman. She said she loves him."

Dick started laughing and couldn't stop. "I'll be over to pick her up after I get dressed, hopefully I won't die from laughter first." Dick hung up the phone and started scanning the room for a mostly clean shirt to wear.

When Dick arrived at Roy's both Roy and Lian were standing outside waiting for him. Roy glanced down at his daughter. She was in the cute little pink outfit that took him nearly half an hour to put on her, and she was clutching her teddy bear in the hand that wasn't gripping his tightly. "Okay, you're going to be a good girl for Uncle Dick, right?"

Lian silently looked up to her father and nodded. She quickly slid her hand out of Roy's and ran to her Uncle Dick. Dick picked Lian up and held her in his arms. "Hey you, ready to go see Timmy?" Lian merely snuggled closer to him.

Roy walked over to them. "Thanks for this." Roy kissed Lian on the head. "I'll see you soon okay."

"Daddy you forgots to kiss Teddy."

Roy leaned down and kissed the bear that was secure in her arms. He then walked off and got into his car.

"Uncle Dick?"

Dick looked down at the girl in his arms. "What is it, Lian?"

The little girl hugged her teddy bear closer. "Where is Daddy goin?"

"I don't know, but Timmy is probably waiting. I'm sure you want to see him, right?" Lian smiled as Dick placed her in the car seat.

Dick looked at the back seat through the rearview mirror as he watched Lian play with her bear Dick got an idea in his head. He picked up his cell phone and called Tim.

"Dude, where are you? We were supposed to meet forever and a half ago."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I told you that Roy called me unexpectedly and I had to pick up Lian. So, anyway, instead of Lian being bored out of her mind I thought we could move our little get together to the park. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." Tim hung up.

Tim arrived at the park shortly after Dick and Lian. Lian was pushing her bear on the swings while Dick was sitting on a bench waiting for Tim. "So, where's Roy anyway?"

Dick turned to Tim and shrugged. "Didn't tell me, just said he had stuff to do. I'm sure I didn't want to know."

Tim sat down next to him on the bench. "She has certainly grown since the last time I've seen her."

Lian gazed over to her Uncle Dick and noticed that Timmy had finally turned up. She ran over to him. "Timmy, look I broughts Teddy wif me, and guess what Teddy wants ta do."

Tim glared at Dick. "Remind me to kill you later for teaching her to call me Timmy." Tim turned back to the little girl in front of him, and rubbed her head. "What does Teddy want to do?"

"Teddy wants ta go walkin frew da tees."

Tim took a hold of Lian's hand. "Okay, we can take a walk through the trees." He stood up and snatched Dick's arm as well. "Don't think you're getting out of this, baby-sitter." The three of them started walking towards the trees.

All of the sudden Lian stopped and stared at Dick. "Uncie Dick, I fink Teddy wants ya ta hold his hand too."

Dick smiled as he walked over and grabbed the bear's paw. The little group continued walking until Lian stopped again. "Hey Timmy, what kinda tee is dat?"

Tim stopped and looked at it for a moment. "That's a Maple Tree."

"Oh, I thought it was a Daddy Tee."

Tim and Dick tried not to laugh. Dick knelt down next to her. "Why did you think it was a Daddy Tree?"

Lian glanced up at him with bright eyes. "Cause daddy is sittin next ta it."

Suddenly Dick and Tim both turned their gaze to the ground near the tree and sure enough there was Roy Harper just sitting there. He looked like he was talking to someone. Dick walked up behind Roy while Tim stayed with Lian. When Dick got close enough that he could see around the tree he couldn't help but laugh. Dick waved for Tim to bring Lian over.

Tim walked over to Dick completely confused. "What's going on?" Before anyone had time to answer the question Tim could see what was so funny and immediately started laughing as well.

There was Roy sitting on a red and white plaid table cloth having a nice picnic lunch with his old teddy bear, Rolfe. Roy looked up at them. "What it's Teddy Bear Picnic Day, and Rolfe deserved a day out."

They all sat down with Roy. "So, why didn't you invite Lian and Teddy to the party?" Dick was still giggling.

Roy stared at him like it should be obvious. "Because Rolfe is afraid of strangers and he's never met Teddy before."

Tim started chuckling. "Teddy meet Rolfe, Rolfe meet Teddy."

Lian looked up with a big grin. "I fink they are goin ta be bestest friends."

The End


End file.
